The present invention relates to dispensing assemblies, and more particularly, to a dispensing assembly arranged for quick and easy identification and selection of one of a plurality of beverages, and still more particularly, to a dispensing assembly which is arranged for quick disassembly for cleaning and maintenance for the dispensing of beverages in a highly sanitary and efficient manner.
Several known types of dispenser assemblies have been utilized in refrigerators to dispense either water or a mixture of water and a drink concentrate therefrom. One of these known dispenser assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,473 issued Sept. 4, 1973 to William R. Donahue, Jr. While these known dispenser assemblies have been generally satisfactory in operation, certain problems have been encountered in both operating and manufacturing them.
For example, the operation of one of such known drink dispensers is considered somewhat unsatisfactory in that identification and beverage selection has been somewhat complicated, or at least is not considered to be as easy or simple as desired. In addition, difficulties have been encountered due to leaking and dripping of the water and/or mixed beverages from the dispenser due to excessive pressure buildup within the dispenser or backing up of the beverages in the dispenser after shut off. Mounting problems have also been encountered due to the bulky construction of many known drink dispensers which prevents them from being located at certain desirable positions within a refrigerator. Another problem which has been encountered has been excessive evaporation of the concentrate, as well as, odor transfer between the concentrate and other items in the refrigerator. Finally, many of the known dispensers have been relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble so as to make repair and maintenance cumbersome and time consuming.